Team Emeryville
﻿Team Emeryville ''entered the ''First Roblox War. The team was solely owned by Snetterton who made Emeryville. Emeryville was a wedge shaped bot with a very low ground clearence but it's main weakness was that it was not invertible. The first creation by'' Snetterton was overweight for the competition but after 2 major changes in the robot, it was ready. It weighed 233.6 sgs. A few days before it's Round 1 Battle. ''Snetterton allowed newbeaver256 ''to drive and take charge of the robot. The First Roblox War ''Emeryville's first battle was against The Green Goblin. Emeryville managed to push The Green Goblin ''hard enough against the wall to knock one of ''The Green Goblin's ''wheels off the bot. After The Green Goblin was counted out, ''Emeryville ''gave the robot a nudge to get it going again after a bit of pointless battling, ''Emeryville pushed The Green Goblin' '''into the Pit.'' '' Emeryville's'' 2nd battle was against A Sheen Kick. Emeryville was the favourite for the battle, just as he was for the previous battle. This battle was much harder than the previous battle but Emeryville still managed to push A Sheen Kick into the wall with a lot of brute force to actually force A Sheen Kick ''upright against the wall 3 times but the shape of ''A Sheen Kick ''meant it wouldn't be forced out of the arena easily. After about 2 minutes, ''A Sheen Kick got too close to the pit, it drove onto the pit edge and was carefully pitted by Emeryville. The Heat B Final was between Emeryville ''and ''Randomepicrobot. ''Both robots were expected to do well in the competition so this was expected to be a very good battle. Both robots had extremly low ground clearences. ''Randomepicrobot ''was faster. ''Emeryville was steeper and heavier. It was a fast start by both robots. Emeryville ''was the first to get underneath the opposing robot and after a contest where both robots were constantly pushing eachother to the walls. ''Randomepicrobot made the breakthrough when getting under Emeryville and forcing it into the pit with tremendous speed. Emeryville was out of the Arena Competition but it still had chances to do well in Sumo and Football competitions. Emeryville's first Sumo battle was against Face. Face was a strong box shaped bot but got beaten easily by Emeryville. The Quater Final battle was a much close affair. It was against Mr Wobsta ''who had surprised ''Network ''in Round 1. During the battle, ''Emeryville got underneath Mr Wobsta ''many times but was being too cautious when trying to push ''Mr Wobsta ''off. ''Emeryville was unlucky when the ramp which allows robots to get onto the Sumo Ring helped Mr Wobsta ''stay on the ring when Emeryville pushed ''Mr Wobsta ''towards it. But finally, ''Emeryville took his moment and pushed Mr Wobsta ''off. ''Emeryville ''was now in the Final 4 and he was expected to reach the final. He faced ''Wipeout in the Semi. Luckily for Emeryville, flippers are banned in Sumo meaning Wipeout's ''enormous flipper was disabled. ''Emeryville managed to get underneath Wipeout from the start but didn't have enough power to push Wipeout all the way off. Wipeout managed to get underneath Emeryville ''on a few occasions but had the same problems as ''Emeryville. After about 30 seconds, Emeryville ''seized his oppuntunity and rammed Wipeout out of the Ring. So ''Emeryville was now in the final against Worldwide Annoyance. '' The Sumo Final was the most exciting and longest Sumo Battle in the First War. Both robots had extremly low ground clearences, a lot of power and able to flip. The match was also the tightest. Both robots being extremly close to the edge of the ring. Both robots getting underneath the opponent. Then, half way through the 3 minute time limit, ''Worldwide Annoyance got underneath Emeryville and pushed it towards the edge. Emeryville ''was almost certain to be pushed out, ''Emeryville reversed even closer to the edge of the ring but this got it off Worldwide Annoyance's ''front scoop. Then moments after reversing, ''Emeryville ''charged forwards into ''Worldwide Annoyance ''and under. ''Emeryville's ''speed at this point got ''Worldwide Annoyance ''onto the top of ''Emeryville. Emeryville ''then turned slightly right, forcing ''Worldwide Annoyance ''to fall off Emeryville and onto it's side. Emeryville spun around in celebration but he still had to knock ''Worldwide Annoyance ''off the ring. After another minute, he carefully pushed ''Worldwide Annoyance ''off the ring and in the pit, just as cease was called. The last competition Team Emeryville took part in was﻿ the Football Competition. Team Emeryville entered it to fill up the spaces and just for some fun. They didn't expect to win and didn't care if they didn't. ''Emeryville was one of the only unedited robots for the Football Competition. In Round 1, it faced Harlequin. It was 1-1 and was about to go into sudden death but Harlequin got stuck in it's own net and was immobile. Emeryville was surprised by the win and faced Network in the Quater Finals. Network had extra arms on the side and was expected to do well in the competition. It wasn't a close battle as Emeryville lost an early goal but somehow didn't concede anymore. Emeryville lost 1-0 and was out but Team Emeryville didn't care one bit. Note = Half-way through the First Roblox War. Emeryville ''had some minor paintwork changes. A happy face picture was added on the front wedge plus some black and yellow arrow stripes and a "Don't Stop For Noobs" sign on the back. Outside The Arena Alongside driving ''Emeryville ''through to victory in the Sumo competition, newbeaver256/Bradley Vanian was also popular - or unpopular depending on which way you look at it - for doing the commentary for ''The First Roblox War ''Arena and Sumo. His commentary was recieved as being biased in favour of ''Emeryville ''and also making bad comments about some of the more successful robots. Not only his commentary was recieved as offensive, as he was known to make rude comments towards veteran roboteers - the most famous example being ''Two And A Half Robots' ''Dylan Brown, who refused to work with Channel TST as a result of Bardley's rude comments. His frequent bouts of anger were apparent throughout ''The First Roblox War ''and ''The First Extreme Wars; being the most entered robot in Extreme, most of the early battles involved Emeryville. Two of these battles were against Team Global Nuisance's Worldwide Annoyance ''- one for the Challenge Belt, and one for a place in the Battle Of The Elements final. Both battles saw ''Emeryville ''drive into the pit to its own accord, and on both occasions Bradley demanded a redo because, even though the rules said that these two instances should not be redone, he believed it unfair. Eventually, the Robot Wars group, run by Arena champion mosher100, decided to turn against Bradley Vanian once and for all who, in turn, decided to quit Robot Wars altogether. Emeryville was removed from all competitions not yet started, and subbed in subsequent rounds of those already fought in, as well as being permanently banned from Channel TST altogether. Following ''Team Devils, this is the second instance of a permanent ban. It is unknown what Bardley's reaction was following his final words on the group wall, however his 'colleagues' on the group had a quite positive reaction. The night was spent with ''Intoxicated Alligator, Network 2 ''and ''Worldwide Annoyance '''destroying' ''Emeryville ''in the Extreme arena; in the end, the robot was blown up and the remains built into peculiar robot-looking contraptions made out of Robloxians Abbesaurus and R03L0X.﻿ Overall Results Overall Wins: 9 Overall Losses: 8 Entries First War Arena: Entered with Emeryville, Heat Finalist First War Sumo: Entered with Emeryville, Champion First War Football: Entered with Emeryville, Quarters Extreme All-Stars: Entered with Emeryville, Semi Finals Extreme Antweight Annihilation: Entered with Luxo Jr, Disqualified Extreme Battle Of The Elements: Entered with Raging Inferno (Emeryville), First Round Extreme Challenge Belt: Entered with Emeryville, Held For No Battles Extreme House Robot Rebellion: Entered with Emeryville alongside Network, Lost Extreme Total Team Terror: Entered with Emeryville alongside Network, Disqualified Extreme Vengeance﻿: Entered with Emeryville against Randomepicrobot9001, Lost Extreme War Of The Wedges: Entered with Emeryville, Semi Finals Extreme World Championships: Entered with Emeryville representing England, Disqualified Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Grand Champions